


Young Junior Stark Oneshots

by Scarlet_Spidey



Series: Junior Stark’s saga [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Spidey/pseuds/Scarlet_Spidey
Summary: A collection of oneshots in no chronological order of young/baby Peter in my Junior Stark AU (not all actually take place in the AU.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Junior Stark’s saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. My turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place soon after the chapter ‘Hey Junior’ in Truth is…I’m a Stark.

"Hey Junior," Tony rocked his newborn son in his arms. He studied his features, cute button nose, slightly tanned skin, wide blue eyes that stared up at him. His son, his son! He'd have everything he wanted, Tony would make sure of it. He'd have every toy he could ever want, every story book, he'd have all the love a child could ever need and more; never would there be a night when he didn't receive a kiss on his forehead before bed or wasn't tucked in and told that he was loved. He'd spend so much time with the boy, he'd teach him Italian, they'd play games, they would work together in the work shop - only if he wanted to of course, his kid didn't have to be some super genius to earn Tony's love, he didn't have to be interested in science - Tony wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to. Tony wouldn't be cold to his son like his own father was to him; he'd tell his son he loved him everyday until he got sick of it, for he knew how it could destroy a relationship if those three words were never said. He'd dedicate every day to his son, domestic life was never quite his style, but when Peter smiled -

"Alright, you've had long enough, it's Uncle Rhodey's turn," Rhodey announced as he burst in through the with a panting nurse on his trail. She gave the two new parents an apologetic look but Pepper just smiled and dismissed her while Tony stared at his best friend in confusion. "Okay so your times up, give me my nephew," Rhodey demanded hands outstretched, ready to take Peter. That's when it his hit Tony what was going on. "Wh- wha- what no?! I just got him, he stuttered flustered.

"C'mon Tones you've had him for approximately 6 minutes and 26, no 27 seconds." Tony opened his mouth to object, "yes, I've been counting, now stop hogging the kid, it's Uncle Rhodey's turn," and with that he snatched Junior, gently of course, out of his father's arms and started rocking him. "Soooooo, what his name?" Rhodey asked, smiling down at the baby he was carrying.

"Peter Parker Antonio Potts-Stark," Pepper answered.

"Nice, he's cute, he kind of looks like you Tones," he observed.

"Well, if you're calling me cute..." he paused to strike a pose, "I accept," he responded, smirking smugly. Pepper, in her hospital bed, just rolled her eyes. "I take it back, he's the spitting image of Pepper," he shot back. "Let's hope you didn't get your daddy's ego," he chuckled.

"So this is the kid we've been waiting for. Can I - "

"No Happy, wait your turn I just got him!" Rhodey exclaimed indignantlysame time Tony said, "um, I feel that if anyone should hold the kid it's me,"

"I wa- I was gonna ask to have some water," Happy clarified, pointing to the jug of water with a glass in the corner of the room, probably meant for Pepper , with a bewildered look on his face. "Relax Rhodes I don't want to carry the kid; babies freak me out." After receiving strange looks from those in the room he continued, "they don't have kneecaps. I don't trust creatures that don't have kneecaps!" It suddenly became obvious to them all how Happy was trying to avoid making eye contact with Junior's legs. Tony gasped, feigning offence, "stop insulting my son's knees; you're making him sad," he moaned, as if on queue Peter gurgled, seemingly amused by the situation. "Traitor," he mock glared at the newborn. "Now, your times up Rhodes, give me back my baby," he demanded.

"Excuse me your baby?" Pepper, who had otherwise been silent for the exchange, spoke up from her hospital bed, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not aware that you carried him in your stomach for 9 months. Or that you spent the past 40 hours, in excruciating pain, pushing him out of your - "

"Alright, that's enough we get it!" Tony cut her off, "you are not gonna finish that sentence," he shuddered at the thought while Pepper sat looking smug. "Then give me back my baby," she said and no one argued.

* * *

A sleeping baby lay on Pepper's chest, while she looked perfectly content watching his chest rise and fall. It was a peaceful sight to see; the love radiating from the mother to he new born. This was interrupted by Tony pointing out in his seat, "uhhh Pep, I believe that it's my turn."


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this to explain Junior’s ‘family’ incase I make reference to them again in chapters of Truth Is…I’m a Stark other than in the wedding chapter which should be posted soon after this.

It was common knowledge that Anthony Stark was an orphan; the death of Howard and Maria was broadcasted for the whole world to see. It was a less well known fact that Pepper Potts was an only child and father died in her teenage years, or that she was never really close with her mother and he illegitimate pregnancy didn't help remedy this in the slightest. So with this information, it's easy to assume that Peter Stark would have no family beyond his parents. This, however, couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Howard Stark was not regarded as Tony Stark's father, at least not in his opinion. He never spent time with his son and when he did it was often to present him, like a trophy, to all his business associates. Maria Stark, his beloved mother, tried her hardest to show her son love, but it was hard for her; she was constantly being dragged from one gala to another, or playing the role of the perfect house wife overseas so Howard could secure another business deal, because who doesn't want to work with the loving, hardworking, family man.

But there were two constants in Tony's life: Edwin Jarvis, the family butler, who was more of a father to Tony then Howard ever was, and unfortunately passed away after moving back to England, following the death of his wife, Anna. Gone but not forgotten, Tony was certain the namesake A.I would make sure of that. Also, the genius had Margaret Carter, Aunt Peggy, to show him affection when no one else could. She showered Tony with, love, hugs and never forgot his Birthday. Now, she was still alive and would be damned if she wasn't there to greet her grandson when he joined the rest of them on the earth. Plus she was married to a man called Daniel Sousa who was more than happy to be Peter's pseudo grandpa.

* * *

When a 15 year old Tony Stark went to MIT he wasn't expecting to (or wanting to) make any friends; Sharon, Peggy's niece, who was determined to follow in her aunts footsteps and become a SHIELD agent, was his best friend. Though she kind of had to stay with him since she was basically family. His way of thinking was changed, however, when he met met James Rhodes, Rhodey, the 18 year old JROTC student who stuck up for the nerdy little rich boy when no one else would. The man who would soon become his best friend (sorry not sorry Sharon) that would invite him over for the holidays . At first, he always declined, not wanting to impose - he promised himself he wouldn't be a burden. But after Anna's death and Jarvis's retirement back to England soon after, he reluctantly agreed one year. That year was not only the best Christmas he ever had but it was year Roberta Rhodes walked into his life. The strong, kindhearted woman, who took one look at the small 17 year old and decided that she would look after him. The woman Tony was proud to call Momma Rhodes. So Peter has 2 Grandmas now, well, the more the merrier.

Saying James Rhodes was very excited to be an uncle is an understatement. He argued with the father of the child over whose turn it was to hold him! If you asked Happy Hogan if he was excited to be an uncle, he would claim that he hates children. Though when Peter started to develop kneecaps Happy started to spend a significant amount of time with the child. He would be not happy if you pointed it out though. {AN: get it happy heh heh puns}

So Junior Stark had a big family, bigger than some kids had actually. Sure it was a bit mismatched but he was no ordinary kid and he had no ordinary family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s canon in the comics that Rhodey’s mum becomes Tony's legal guardian.


	3. E-I-E-I-I

Tony Stark was annoyed, no that was an understatement; he was pissed. Why that is, you wonder, well, if you asked anyone else they would tell you that he was blowing things way out of proportion but if you asked Tony he would insist that he was robbed of an opportunity. You see, it turned out Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye had children, not just one, but 3! That's right, gasp, Tony was shocked too, he was also offended; Clint knew about Peter. Sure, he found out accidentally but Tony didn't plan on keeping him a secret forever, you would think after becoming like an uncle to the kid Clint would introduce him to his own. But nooooo, the archer chose to keep them all to himself in his farm and milk cows or something. Well Tony wasn't just going to sit there and accept this maltreatment - he had a plan of action but first he needed to sort out Laura and their newborn. He wasn't a complete douche.

* * *

Clint stood in his kitchen, his morning had gone pretty weirdly so far: Laura had taken Nathaniel somewhere for 'private business' which seemed very suspicious especially due to the amused smirk on his wife's face when she said it and he'd just received a strange text from Tony.

It read: "you've yee'd your last haw farm boy 😏")

* * *

Junior was very confused, his dad told him that they were going to visit 'friends' but Junior wasn't aware of any friends they had that lived in the countryside. As the roads they drove down became gradually more rural his confusion only increased. It cleared up, however, when his father knocked on the door of the farmhouse and Clint Barton opened it. A look of confusion etched onto the archer's face before it was replaced with understanding, "so this is what they were planning," he muttered, "wait, where's my wife and baby?"

"Relax Katniss," Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Pepper's looking after Nate and Laura is probably at the Hotel's spa by now; I thought she could use a break from all this baby stuff," he started nonchalantly, waving of his question, "they'll be coming back in 2 days with Wanda, I thought it would be good for her to socialise with other kids."

Clint chose to dismiss the second part for he knew that there was noway of convincing Tony to leave so he addressed the former part, "don't you think I need a break?!"

The billionaire just scoffed but didn't respond to the question, "now our kids can mingle or whatever it is kids do nowadays. Anyway, I'm hungry it's been a long ride, what's for breakfast?" Tony asked as he invited himself, leaving poor Peter standing by the door awkwardly.

* * *

"So, your dad's Iron Man?" Lila asked Junior as they picked apples from the orchard, the 11 year old nodded. "That's so cool! I didn't know Tony Stark had a kid," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point," Peter giggled, Lila grinned sheepishly, "I didn't know Uncle Clint had kids either," he added.

"Yeah, daddy keeps us a secret too so bad guys don't get us. But it's okay I like it here on the farm: we have apple trees and a corn maze and horsies," Cooper explained, Lila nodded but then corrected her younger brother, "it's horsES Coop, not horsIES," she put emphasis on the pronunciation of the words. Cooper pouted at being corrected but quickly got over it and asked Junior a question: "oh! I heard your daddy say something about Wanda coming, she's the Scarlet Witch right? My brother is named after her brother and Aunty Nat!" Lila perked up at the idea of another girl being there.

"Yeah, she's coming tomorrow with my mum and yours. She doesn't like talking about her brother a lot; it makes her sad," the young genius added the last part solemnly. Cooper looked confused but Lila seemed to catch on and was quick to change the subject, "do you want to play Hide'n'seek in the corn maze?" she asked Junior.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied excitedly and the three kids ran off.

* * *

"Gee Clint, thanks for catering for me and my child after we showed up at your home unannounced," Clint said in a dopey voice, "you're welcome Tony, it was quite inconveniencing but I'm a great person so it's okay."

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed, "okay so, 1) I don't sound like that, 2) I wasn't going to say thank you and 3) this is what you get for not telling me about your kids. We could've had a dad's club!" the genius listed indignantly.

"Okay so maybe I should've told you about my kids since I knew about Junior but wait - what?! Dad's club?" the SHIELD agent asked.

"Dad's club, y'know we'd share baby photos of our kids and brag about how cute they were and all of their achievements," Tony explained.

"Yeah I'll pass," Clint said and Tony pouted. "Besides, I only have a problem with you! Pepper and Laura get along great, you haven't managed to corrupt Wanda yet and Junior is a sweet kid. It's good to see the 'Stark snark' skipped a generation," Clint told Tony who scoffed, affronted. But when he heard the song his son was leading the Barton kids in singing while they played in the fields, a smirk came onto his face and Clint turned red. The children chorused: "Old Clint Barton had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!"


End file.
